


Socks

by dracomalfoy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've talked about sex loads of times before, but Monty's determined to try the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i just really wanted to write minty smut with nathan topping.

        They've been together seven months now and gone over this probably a thousand times. The topic flits into casual conversation once and a while, but until now it's always gone uncharted. Sometimes when they find themselves alone and the mix of hormones and curious hands become involved they mention the possibility, but it never happens. Not _completely_ anyway.

       Monty has talked about the many ways to have sex (or so Jasper has proudly boasted to him) and Nate always swallows hard before skirting around every possible euphemism without actually saying the words. Without fail, each conversation ends in awkward giggles and a nice makeout session, but Monty has never thought that after all this time he would be trying the real thing.

       “You sure this is what you want?” The boy's voice vibrates with a tone of timidity that leaves his throat in a whisper.

       “Mhm.” Monty gives a nod, nose nudging against the warm pulse of Nate's neck as he draws him in close with both hands slipping around his waist. His boyfriend is always so _warm_ –– a nice treat when Monty finds his toes and fingers lacking circulation on days like today. He wonders how much warmer the taller boy will be once his clothes are laid out on the floor instead of fitting so nicely to his body...

       Soft, shy lips move along Nate's neck in slow pecks and he feels him release a ragged breath that shakes both of their chests. Strong hands locate the curve of Monty's jaw, thumb rolling over the smooth surface of his skin before bringing them together in a kiss that makes him forget the necessity of breathing all together. Monty's eyes flutter shut without inhibition to try to stop them and he swears he could melt right here in his boyfriend's arms, but he doesn't because he just _has_ to know how this ends.

       Nate's lips part and so do Monty's, a tiny moan becoming lost between them as the kiss deepens. They've mastered this part by now (what with all the practice they've had just about every night Mr. Miller works late at the station and leaves his son home alone for hours at a time). The heat that boils at Monty's core seems to guide his hands down his boyfriend's chest, fingers dragging across the thin fabric clinging to him. They kiss and kiss and in the cloud of moans and smacking lips, the tips of cold fingers make contact with the warmth beneath Nate's shirt. His breath hitches, startling Monty into pulling back, but Nate only grins from swollen lips.

       “Sorry...ticklish.”

       They both laugh and exchange a few more kisses before Monty has the shirt's edges in his hands, yanking it over Nate's arms and head. Forced to focus on his boyfriend's exposed top half, wide eyes linger on the toned muscles of his stomach, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes in deep waves, the curvature of his biceps. Yup, Monty's _definitely_ in love.

       “Damn.”

       Ducking his head to the side, Nate's face flushes and he reaches his finger into the loop of Monty's belt, pulling him back.

       “Come here.”

       “Okay!” Monty replies almost too enthusiastically, but at least it warrants another smile from his typically stoic boyfriend. It's amazing how someone so grumpy can actually be such a sweetheart when you get him alone. Then again, Monty Green can bring out the best in just about anyone.

       It's strange being up against the bare skin of Nate's chest while still clad in the thick sweater he has on, but it doesn't last long. They both go for the hem and their fingers bump into each other. Whispered _sorry's_ pass from their lips followed by more giggles and eventually Nate drops his hands and lets Monty take care of the shirt. Trying to avoid making contact with the burning gaze Monty knows is on him as he starts removing the sweater, the smaller boy begins to struggle with the armholes, fumbling and twisting his body every which way to free himself.

      “Need a hand?”

      “ –– nope!”

      His head surfaces, hair sticking up in all directions, and the sweater is flung to the floor in a frustrated throw. 

      “Stupid thing...”

      Nate doesn't seem bothered as he takes a step forward, arm slipping around Monty's thin waist. Chest to chest –– Monty was right. It _is_ warmer this way.

       The kisses recommence more breathless than before. It doesn't take long before the boys back up against the edge of Nate's bed and their pants join their shirts in a heap on the floor. They move slow, taking time on each section of the other's body with fingertips and palms dancing like brushes on canvas. Monty's grateful his boyfriend is so patient. Rushing through this would be bad (according to everything he's read in preparation).

       Head landing in an array of pillows as he leans back onto the bed, a long exhale escapes Monty's lips. He can feel the rapid beat of his heart pounding beneath his ribcage. It has his whole body practically throbbing. Kneeling on the bed, Nate's found a spot between Monty's legs and dips down to sprinkle kisses along his chest. The scruff surrounding his lips heightens the sensation, sending goosebumps prickling across the pale skin and making Monty squirm. With Nate sufficiently distracted, Monty uses this opportunity to slide the soft grey beanie from his boyfriend's head and drop it to the floor.

       Their eyes meet and Nate lets up his kisses. The innocent look on Monty's face has him cracking a smile.

       “If the hat goes then the socks do too.”

       Monty's brow creases, his mouth forming a little 'o' of protest.

       “But I get cold!”

       Nate sits upright and his fingers tease along the fuzzy soles of Monty's feet. The smaller boy kicks and it successfully draws Nate's attention away from the socks only to position him at the boxers Monty casually forgot he'd been wearing.

       The elastic slips down his bony hips, down his thighs, down past his ankles. A rush of cool air hits him and Monty becomes achingly aware of his erection now totally visible for Nate to see.

       Without speaking a single word, his boyfriend moves lower and Monty just about jumps out of his skin when he feels warm fingers wrap around him.

       “Ahh...” he breathes, head falling back deeper into the ample cushions beneath him.

       Slow, careful pumps become faster and soon Nate's lips find the sensitive spot below Monty's bellybutton. Kisses accompany the steadiness of the hand secured around him and another tiny noise slips out as Monty prepares for what comes next.

       They've done handjobs and they've done blowjobs, but when Nate takes Monty in his mouth and sucks in his cheeks this time, stars flash in Monty's eyes and he reaches for his boyfriend's bald head. Nate looks up, checking to be sure the reaction he's given is a positive one and it must be because he keeps going, tongue grazing from tip to base.

       “Nate...”

       He's replaced Nate's lack of hair for the comforter, digging his nails into it with a grip that could rip the stuffing right out. The sensation is wet and hot and it makes his mind soar. Monty pants and gasps for air as his hips rise up to meet Nate's mouth. It doesn't bother the larger boy, however, and he's rewarded with a tighter grip and even more tongue than Monty ever imagined humanly possible.

       “Oh shit, _Nate_...”

       Monty's close –– dangerously close –– it's obvious in the way his face scrunches up and his tummy tightens flat. The lava hot feeling in his gut starts spreading up his chest and down his thighs and with a few more strokes of Nate's hands and a flick of his tongue against the swollen tip, Monty's coming hard. His eyes roll back, body goes rigid. Nate doesn't pull off, just lets Monty ride out his orgasm until he's swallowed every last drop and Monty falls back against the bed with a sigh.

       Twitching as the spasms die out and barely able to feel his toes cocooned within his socks, the smaller boy reaches for his boyfriend. Nate obliges, scooting between Monty's thighs and propping up on his elbows so their faces can be on the same level.

       “I can't believe you did _that_.” Monty's still catching his breath.

       “What? Swallow?”

       He nods.

       Nate smiles and makes what Monty calls his 'cute face' where he catches his bottom lip between his teeth and glances anywhere but in Monty's eyes.

       “It wasn't that bad.”

       “Salty?”

       “Yeah.”

       They both laugh and their lips meet, apparently not caring what it might taste like. The kiss is sloppy and sweaty and when they separate, Nate brushes some hair from Monty's brow that had been sticking to the skin.

       They gaze at each other for what feels like an eternity but is probably just a minute or so, only the sound of their breathing filling the comfortable silence in the room.

       The strength seems to return to Monty's limbs and as he lifts a hand to Nate's bare arm, he tips his head to one side.

       “So...why did you let me cum?”

       Nate's eyebrows raise as high as they can go. Monty realizes how ungrateful that might have sounded and quickly backpedals, shaking his head.

       “No –– no, I mean I thought we were gonna...you know...”

       His boyfriend's expression softens again.

       “Who says we aren't?”

 _Oh_.

       Monty's cheeks flush instantly red and he feels himself stammer as he tries to find something good to say in response.

       “I-I just thought maybe –– maybe you forgot o-or didn't want to so um...”

       A kiss does the trick and Monty shuts right up, but when Nate slides back he lets out a quiet chuckle.

       “I wanted you to be relaxed first.”

       It looks like Monty wasn't the _only_ one who had done his research...

       His throat has seemingly gone dry as he attempts to swallow a heavy gulp and despite the calming post-orgasm atmosphere, he feels his heartbeat accelerate again.

       “But we don't have to if you don't want –– ”

       Nate doesn't even get to finish before Monty catches his lips mid-sentence. His hands move behind Nate's neck, thumbs pressing into the warm skin below his hairline.

       “I want to if you want to.”

       Their foreheads touch, lips whispering against lips.

       “I want to.”

       Monty's chest swells. It's not the answer he expected, well –– he's not sure what he expected but he kisses Nate again, arching his body up to meet the one above him. They grind against each other, breathing heavy gulps of air every time they pull apart only to smash their lips together again and again for more.

       Monty's completely naked (except for the socks) and when it dawns on him that his boyfriend still has his boxers on, he discovers his next plan of action.

       While Nate's fists stay rooted on the pillows under Monty's shoulders, Monty takes the opportunity to slip a hand down his boyfriend's chest, index finger tracing the dips and valleys of his muscles. He can feel a shiver pass down Nate's body and keeps going lower past his navel until he reaches the place where skin meets fabric. Without another moment's hesitation Monty sneaks past the elastic band only to fill with warmth when his fingers encounter the already stiff erection underneath.

       Nate's fists ball tighter and he buries his face in the crook of Monty's neck when the fingers curl around him.

       “How should we do this?” he whispers against Nate's ear, pleased by the response he receives when he starts moving his hand.

       “Nnn, however...you want...” Nate bumps his nose to the ridge of Monty's jaw, eyes shut tight.

       “Like this?” Monty has to admit he likes the idea of being face to face even if what he's heard about sex between two guys usually accounts for the opposite. He's actually heard _a lot_ about what the sex might be like between two guys and not all of it has sounded positive. A slight twinge of anxiety pulses through him and Monty finds himself letting up on the death grip he has on Nate's cock.

       “Did you ever end up getting the stuff?”

       “The stuff...” Nate sucks in a breath, eyes opening slowly like he's just waking up from a nap. “Oh, _that_ stuff.”

       He pulls back, sitting up on his knees and giving Monty a nice, clear view of his erection tenting in the front of his boxers. Feeling a little lonely (and cold) when his boyfriend gets up off the bed and moves across the room, Monty leans forward on his elbows.

       A zipper sounds and he can make out the noise of Nate rummaging through his backpack. Within no time he's returned to Monty's side, one hand holding a thin tube of astroglide and a package of magnums, the other giving himself a firm squeeze before sitting back down.

       “Did you steal that?” His grin probably gives away how incredibly hot he finds his boyfriend's secret skill, but he doesn't care at this point.

       “No.” Nate answers with a laugh as he slips back between Monty's legs, lifting his thighs so they rest on the tops of his own. The movement forces Monty's head back down on the pillows and he's suddenly very away of how exposed he is to the boy looking down at him.

       “You liar...”

       “I didn't steal them...” A huff rolls off his tongue. “...Monroe bought them for me.”

       Monty's expression freezes before his lips form a smile that spreads from cheek to cheek. “My hero.”

       Nate shakes his head. Monty barely notices the hand resting at his thigh, but when the other starts rubbing down past where his leg meets his center, he tenses a little. More goosebumps.

       Nate starts out slow, lube slicking his whole finger before he begins around Monty's entrance.

       “Just let me know when you're ready...”

       Monty's still so grateful for being blessed with a gentle, calm boyfriend, he's not even reminded of the gay-sex horror stories he read about to prepare himself for this.

       “Ready.”

       With a long exhale and a silent pep-talk running inside his mind, Monty does his very best to stay relaxed when he feels himself breached with the tip of Nate's finger. It's not a lot but it's still a somewhat awkward intrusion. It doesn't _hurt_ and that's what has him curious for more.

       Pushing back against it, he holds his breath until he feels the last of Nate's knuckles slip in.

       “ _Oh_.”

       Monty can't keep the sound from escaping as a cold sweat breaks out at his forehead. His cheeks are hot with color, his heart wanting to break free from his chest with each slamming thud.

       “You okay?”

       A nod is his only response and as Nate starts moving in and out, Monty concentrates on the feeling. It's not bad at all, but it's not necessarily as pleasureful as he thought it might be, either. He mostly just feels _full_ in a way he can't quite comprehend yet.

       The first finger moves pretty easily now and with Nate's other hand drawing circles along Monty's thigh, he actually finds himself wanting something bigger.

       “Nate?”

       “Yeah, baby?”

       He flushes at the endearment. “More?”

       The finger disappears and Monty hears the snap of the astroglide tube being opened again. The anticipation kills him a little but he's working on his deep breathing as he waits. Nate returns and so do his fingers but from where Monty is he can't really see what's going on. All he feels is an intrusion way more intense than before.

       “ _Ohhh_ , Nate.” Wiggling a little against the bed, he gropes for his boyfriend's hand. “Is that _it_?”

       “That's two fingers...” The larger boy stops his careful movement and meets Monty's eyes, concern washed over his expression.

       “...okay.” He's a little disappointed, not due to the lack of cock, but because this is only _two fingers_ and it feels like a lot already.

       “We can stop whenever you want.”

       Monty shakes his head. There's determination in his eyes and if there's one thing he knows for sure it's that Nate will take his time and wait for him.

       Time (and a lot more lube) is exactly what it takes for Monty to loosen up. Nate's been patient as he does exactly what Monty asks, nursing his erection with a few strokes when the smaller boy isn't paying attention. His now three fingers thrust inside as Monty pushes against them, panting and groaning each time they slip all the way in. Beads of sweat trickle down both boy's faces. Nate's arms carry a slick layer of perspiration as does his bare chest. They watch each other's expressions through heavily lidded gazes and Monty revels in the way Nate seems to enjoy this just as much as he does.

       Noticing this time when Nate gives himself another squeeze, Monty reaches between his bent knees and touches his fingertips to his boyfriend's wrist.

       “I want ... you.”

       It seems to take a moment for the thought to register in Nate's mind before he removes his fingers in a slow tug that has Monty sucking in a fast inhale past his teeth.

       The petting at his leg comes to a stop. The weight on the bed shifts a little. Nate's boxers land on the floor. The condom wrapper opens and Monty leans forward to watch his boyfriend slide the latex down his length. Then comes more lube.

       He doesn't know how much time has passed from when they first began making out, but Monty feels as if it's been a lifetime. Never in his life has he ached for something as much as he aches to feel this.

       Sock covered feet lifting off the bed, Monty can hear his pulse in his eardrums as Nate positions himself between his legs. He's almost ready when the larger boy leans down to place a slow kiss to his lips. He realizes they haven't kissed in forever and Monty finds that seriously unacceptable. His arms wrap instinctively around Nate's neck and when he feels himself being pressed into, he releases a shallow breath against the boy's mouth.

       Monty has to grip Nate's shoulders; he has to hold onto _something_ because this is way more than three fingers and he's not sure if he can take it.

       “ _Ahhh_ –– ”

       The noise he makes almost drowns out the grunt fleeting from Nate's lips but they've both decided to stay still for a moment so he can adjust and _damn_ is Monty thankful for that. Nate doesn't move his lower half but he cups Monty's face with the palm of his hand before tucking some of the soft black hair behind his ear. The look in his eyes displays both concern and pleasure and it's actually quite reassuring knowing how Nate worries about him.

       “Keep going...” he whispers, bringing their foreheads together, the tips of their noses bumping.

       Nate starts rolling his hips, dragging himself nearly all the way out before slowly plunging back in –– the entire time Monty won't stop moaning. He thrusts some more, this time joining the chorus of sounds filling the room with his own throaty groan that has Monty's skin tingling all the way down to his toes. They rock against each other, finding a good rhythm that keeps things slow while also helping Nate burrow deeper. The only break they take is over the span of about five seconds to apply more lube, but even that's too long to be apart. Monty's entire body is on fire, buzzing with waves of tremors that have his knees and elbows wobbling. He _definitely_ likes it now.

       Every inch of Monty's body seems intertwined with Nate's, their limbs tangled and wrapped tightly around one another. One specific thrust has Monty's eyes fluttering, a high pitched whine tumbling from his lips. He read about _that_ too.

“Right there... _oh my god_....”

       Nate once again does as he's told and nudges up against the same spot, sending Monty into a frenzy. He throws his head back only to feel Nate's mouth connect with the sweaty skin of his neck. This mixture of feelings overwhelms his senses and has Monty's erection twitching, untouched and dripping with precum. He pushes back against Nate's thighs and sure enough, when the spot inside him strikes with pleasure, he slips into a momentary cloud of euphoria.

       A husked growl sounds in Monty's ear and he can feel Nate start to move unevenly against him. His thrusts are deep and when Monty slips his hand down between them and begins palming his own cock, Nate glances down as well.

       He covers Monty's hand with his and takes over, curling his fingers and massaging in rhythm with the push and pull of his hips. The sensation is unbelievable.

       Monty's practically screaming through panted breaths and he silently thanks whoever's listening for the gift of being the only two in the house right now. He clutches so tight to Nate he worries for a moment that he might bruise his boyfriend's neck, but that fear soon passes as a rush of pleasure hits him beginning at his core and overtaking his entire body in seconds.

       Spurts of cum drip onto Nate's hand but he doesn't notice, his attention focuses solely on the clenching spasms surrounding him and soon enough he's sent directly over the edge after Monty. His teeth grit to try and suppress his moan but as his forehead presses into Monty's cheek, Nate finds himself unable to keep quiet until the feeling passes.

       When Nate finally collapses, sweaty and extremely warm against Monty's body, the smaller boy finds his arms winding loosely around his shoulders again. He rubs his feet (yes, still wearing the socks) against Nate's legs. They don't move much and it's probably for the best.

       “Hey, don't fall asleep.” Monty kisses the top of the boy's head and Nate gives a reluctant grunt.

       “Just five minutes...”

       With Nate's face in his hands, Monty tries lifting him up, but he can't.

       “You're heavy.”

       Exhaling a hot breath that tickles against Monty's chest, Nate reaches between them to grip the condom before carefully easing out. Monty squeaks a little, surprised by the coolness that passes between them when Nate rolls onto his side. He tries not to worry about the mess of cum and lube that paints their thighs and stomachs in a sticky picture. Just as Monty's about to complain about the cold, an arm wraps around his chest dragging him into an embrace fueled by bodyheat.

       “I don't think I'll ever be able to walk again.”

       He sounds so _serious_ and it has Nate picking his head up with apprehension.

       “It hurts?”

       Monty giggles, curling against his boyfriend's side. “No, silly, I can't feel my legs.”

       “Oh.”

       The scruff returns nuzzled to the skin of Monty's shoulder with a kiss. This is by far his favorite part of the night; being held by a pair of strong arms, a puzzle of kisses being laid out across his shoulders.

       “I love you.”

       He doesn't say it because of the sex and he doesn't say it because of the way he holds him afterwards. He loves Nate because he's never felt so safe with another person before in his life. In a world where everything that could possibly go wrong usually does, Nate shows him that sometimes things can go right, too.

       “I love you.” The words are a whisper against Monty's spine, warm lips continuing their path along his skin. “So much.”

 


End file.
